El triste mundo de finn el humano
by leonardodaniel.garcia2
Summary: finn esta por morir así que decide poner sus recuerdos mas importantes en un diario.
1. Chapter 1

Tome uno de los tantos libros de la estantería, este era un tanto especial de los demás no en contenido si no en valor, camine lentamente a la silla de cuero que se encontraba delante de mí.

Era tan cómoda digna para un rey, abrí el libro con mis delgados y alargados dedos marcados por el tiempo al igual que todo mi cuerpo, el tiempo había pasado en un cerrar de ojos.

Tome un bote de tinta que estaba en la mesita de madera a lado mío, eleve un poco mi mano y solté el botecito de tinta que cayó al suelo instantáneamente, de un segundo a otro el bote se detuvo pareciendo que el tiempo se había detenido.

El libro que me había puesto en las piernas paro poder tomar la tinta, se elevo y queda a la altura de la tinta, este rápidamente se abrió en la primera hoja que era en su totalidad blanca.

El anciano de cabellera rubia que cada vez mas era opacada por el color gris que sobresalía en algunas zonas de su cabello y por las grandes arugas que colgaban de su cara además de su delgada piel que marcaba la figura de sus delgados huesos.

Di un gran suspiro, mientras serraba los ojos y imaginaba unas letras que formaban una oración, como si fuera magia las palabras que se imaginaba aparecían en la hoja blanca.

-querido diario- pensé sintiéndome como un niño que no sabe como acomodar sus ideas.

-debo de confesarte que no me queda mucho de vida-solté un gran respiro todavía sin saber que escribir, tal vez el principio.

-mi nombre es finn murtons, el último humano hijo de Joshua y Margaret y hermano del gran héroe jake además de héroe por nacimiento- solté otro gran suspiro de cansancio, quien diría que fuera tan cansado usar magia en la vejes.

-bueno como empezar… fui criado por mis padres adoptivos de raza perruna junto a mi hermano jake, mi camino siempre fue el de un héroe, siempre tuve una vida despreocupada llena de aventuras y acción, hasta que un día conocí el verdadero significado de la muerte, ese día cumplí mis dieciocho años y también perdí a un compañero, un amigo y un gran hermano…-los recuerdos empezaron a inundar mi mente tantos buenos como malos era algo inquietante saber que después de tantos años todavía no lo superaba.

Hola, bueno esta historia será corta dura entr capítulos más o menos dependiendo de qué tan aceptada sea.

Sé que he tardado en subir los capítulos de las demás historias pero no se preocupen en la semana siguiente los voy a subir, sin más que decir hasta la próxima.

(dejen reviews si les gusto y si no de todos modos)


	2. Un recuerdo un día

-si perdí a mi gran hermano jake , a pesar de que ya han pasado más de 50 años sigo recordando a detalle ese día, fue un día muy caluroso y brillante los pájaros cantaban en la copa de la casa del árbol como siempre lo hacían, despertando a cualquiera que estuviera cercas, el día era tan perfecto que hubiera perecido que nada interesante pasaría, fui el primero en despertar sin hacer sonido alguno deje la casa del árbol para hacer mi ejercicios rutinarios que consistían en un caminata d horas dependiendo de mi ánimo.

Al llegar a casa pudo apreciar un total silencio algo raro ya que siempre jake estaba despierto cuando llegaba de mis ejercicios, no pude evitar pensar en que me estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa junto al dulce reino y por eso no estaba jake.

Camine a la cocina y empezó a hacer mi desayuno que consistía en unos huevos y pan tostados acompañados por jugo de naranja, al ya tener el desayuno listo lo lleve a la mesa y me senté en esta, tome un pan tostado y lo llene de huevo para juntar los sabores al darle la primera mordida oí unos extraños ruidos como si algo se hubiera caído en el segundo piso.

Rápidamente deje el pan relleno de huevo en el plato y me decidí en averiguar qué había pasado en el segundo piso con espada en mano, era sorprende cuantas veces enemigos había tratado de entrar a la casa para tomarnos de sorpresa mientras dormíamos y así matarnos más fácilmente pero gracias a los agudos oídos de jake todos había fallado.

Al llegar al segundo piso me sobre salte al ver a jake tirado en el suelo inerte junto a unas cosas, el cajón estaba medio salido de su lugar pareciera como si alguien lo hubiera forzado, rápidamente corrí hacia mi amigo con solo una cosa en mente, quien la había hecho lo pagaría caro.

Al llegar a este busque con la vista una herida o un morete sin resultado alguno, su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado o eso pensé antes de tocarlo, estaba tan frio y pálido.

-jake amigo-le dije mientras lo movía de un lado a otro esperando que reaccionara.

Al ver que no reaccionaba a mi llamado, el pánico se empezó a apoderar de mí tome delicadamente su cuerpo y empecé a voltear a todos lados como si eso solucionar mi situación, al divisar una ventana delante de mi corrí hacia esta, sin pensar en otra cosa más que en llevar a mi hermano a un hospital.

Al saltar por la ventana cubrí con mis manos el cuerpo de jake para que no saliera herido, haciendo que se me encajaron unos cuantos vidrios en la cara y manos causando que saliera sangre de estas.

Cay de pies al suelo sin esperar un segundo empecé a correr a todo lo que daban mis piernas al dulce reino, si alguien sabia como ayudar a jake era la dulce princesa.

El cansancio cada vez era más notorio al igual que la falta de aire, sin darle importancia a esto seguí corriendo, ya llevaba corriendo quince minutos el dulce reino se encontraba a una hora caminando y como a media hora corriendo. Sin previo aviso callo un rayo de hielo del tamaño de una persona, que esquive fácilmente mientras seguía corriendo, simultáneamente callo otro y otro que esquivaba igualmente que el primero.

-arggg no tengo tiempo para esto-grite para quien fuera que estuviera haciendo los rayos

-chamaco mal educado, cuando alguien te invita a un duelo tu deber es aceptarlo, que héroe tan maleducado-dijo una vos aguda y vieja que prevenían de un señor de tercera edad, que volaba por el alrededor de una puerta de gran tamaño de caramelo.

-rey helado no tengo tiempo por favor quítate- le dije de la manera más calmada que pude sin detenerme-tan cerca-

-siempre hay tiempo para un duelo-me dijo tercamente mientras movía sus brazos de delante hacia atrás, causando que de la tierra saliera unos pequeños pero filosos picos de hielo, que me obligaron a retroceder.

-maldito vejete quítate del camino –le grite desesperado mientras trataba de idear un plan para llegar más pronto al dulce hospital.

-ya te ganaste tus pataditas-me dijo mientras volvía a mover sus manos de un lugar a otro, haciendo que saliera un pico de hielo del suelo un poco inclinado que se redirigía a mi cara.

Inconscientemente di un salto quedando en la punta de este sin pensarlo dos veces di un gran salto que me hiso quedar a la altura del rey helado, eleve un poco mi puño en donde tenía una pulsera de color verde de donde salió un puño gigante de color verde conformado de plantas y lo baje a gran velocidad, haciendo que impactara con el rey helado causando un gran ruido.

Este cayó como un proyectil hacia la puerta de caramelo destruyéndola y haciendo que se levantara una nube de polvo.

-te dije que no tenía tiempo-le dije cayendo con gracia en la muralla de dulce, al divisar el dulce hospital seguí corriendo, dejando al rey helado inconsciente.

Al llegar al dulce hospital le di un gran puñetazo a las puertas de chocolate haciendo que estas salieran volando, llamando la atención de los médicos y pacientes que pusieron una mirada de miedo pensando que era un criminal pero después de verme bien su mirada se volvió una de curiosidad y terror al ver a jake entre mis brazos.

Una doctora de cabello café se acerco a mí tratando de entender la situación mientras en el transcurso tomaba una camilla con ruedas y ponía a jake en esta mientras otros doctores se lo llevaban a urgencias, trate de seguirlos pero la doctora me tomo del brazo y me dijo que la siguiera.

-¿qué paso finn?- me pregunto después de entrar en una habitación totalmente blanca que solo tenía un sillón de color café.

-yo no sé… jake no despertaba y… y-estaba tan asustado que no podía hablar bien, temía por mi hermano.

-tranquilízate dime que paso con jake-me dijo suavemente tratando de tranquilizarme algo muy eficaz.

-no lo sé…así despertó-le dije un poco más tranquilo

La doctora al oír esto se puso seria mientras desviaba la mirada como si ya supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-usted sabe lo que le pasa a jake, se pondrá bien-le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

-mira finn…-paro de hablar como si no supiera como decírmelo-debes de tener en cuenta que jake es un perro y como tal tiene un ciclo de vida que es de 13 a 18 años debes de considerar la opción de que no sobreviva-

Quede en shock al oír esto baje un poco la cabeza, claro que sabía que era un perro pero era mágico eso no le daba más tiempo de vida, además no era un perro normal y corriente es jake el perro que ayudo en la destrucción del lich y es un gran héroe no podía morir así, no me podía dejar solo.

Subí un poco mi cabeza para ver a la doctora hablando con otro doctor desde la puerta, la doctora de vez en cuando volteaba a verme con lastima al igual que el otro doctor, después de treinta largos minutos se despido del médico y se me acerco a paso lento mientras me miraba con lastima.

-finn quiero que sepas que no es culpa de nadie si no que cumplió su ciclo de vida como cualquier ser vivo-guardo unos minutos de silencio que para mí fue como una eternidad-jake a muerto por causas naturales… su funeral será mañana en el centro del dulce reino lo siento mucho finn-

Al oír esto sentí un gran nudo en la garganta y un gran dolor en el pecho como si fuera acuchillado varias veces en este, camine cabizbajitas a la puerta arrastrando los pies.

Mucha dulce gente se me acerco para darme su pesadez que ignoraba mientras caminaba a la casa del árbol, sentía como mi mundo se derrumbaba.

A medio camino empecé a llorar como nunca, el pecho no me dejaba de doler, al llegar a la casa de árbol entre en esta sin cerrar la puerta no tenia los suficientes ánimos como para hacerlo, rápidamente me subí al segundo piso y entre a mi cuarto.

Ante mis ojos el día que había comenzado con un brillante cielo y un prometedor cumpleaños, se había convertido en el día más gris de mi vida y el día que comprendí el verdadero significado de la muerte.-

Cerré el pequeño libro mientras eleve baba mis manos para tomar la tinta y el libro, como decía mi madre cada cosa a su tiempo, me acomode en el sillón listo para dormir mañana escribiría mas.


	3. rutina

Abrí lentamente los ojos al sentir el cálido ambiente de la cueva, el lugar estaba a oscuras, levante mis manos mientras decía un hechizo, haciendo que el lugar se iluminara por una llamarada de color azul que apareció delante de mí.

Nuevamente dije otro hechizo que hiso aparecer una bandeja de acero llena de comida de la cual la mayoría era fruta, comencé a comer melada lentamente por la falta de dientes.

Cuando termine avente la bandeja al suelo que al instante que toco el suelo se evaporo dejando un polvo de color morado, tome el libro y la tinta que había dejado en la mesita de alado, nuevamente hice el mismo procedimiento que había hecho ayer para poder escribir en el diario.

-en donde me había quedado-hice memoria unos minutos hasta que se me vino a la mente los recuerdos de ayer- con jake creo-

- el funeral fue en el centro del dulce reino a las 6 pm, la dulce princesa había ordenado que todos debíamos de vestir de negro, el dolor se había apaciguado un poco, pero no desaparecido.

Me acerque a lo que sería el cadáver de jake mientras me convencía de que todo lo que había pasado era real y no un sueño.

Al mirar el cadáver de jake el dolor volvió aumentado por dos, mire su cuerpo inerte, parecía que tan solo estaba durmiendo metí mi mano en el ataúd de dulce dejando una flor de color azul con amarillo que me había dado la muerte y me había dicho que si lo la enterraba junto a un muerto este conservaría su piel en el mundo de los muertos, y una grabadora que conservaba una cinta que era de mama cuando solía cantarnos una canción de cuna, cuando tenía pesadillas me hacia cantarle la canción mientras ponía la cinta.

Acaricie un poco su pelaje que aún conservaba lo suave, lo moví delicadamente de un lado a otro esperando que despertara de su sueño eterno y me digiera un hola o lo que sea pero que me digiera algo, al ver que no pasaba nada me aleje del ataúd con unas cuantas lagrimas.

Pude ver como la dulce princesa se paro enfrente de todos y dio la orden de enterrar el ataúd mientras se preparaba para dar su gran despedida, al terminar de poner el ataúd en el hueco de tierra un dulce hombre empezó a aventarle tierra con una pala ocultando el ataúd y a mi hermano con él.

La dulce princesa empezó a dar su gran discurso a cual no le tome importancia por estar sumido en mis pensamientos el cual termino en unos minutos de silencio.

-te encuentras bien-me dijo la dulce princesa mientras me ponía su mano en mi espalda.

-si solo necesito descansar un poco -le dije mientras soltaba un suspiro

-si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo-me dijo amablemente.

-sí adiós- le dije mientras me alejaba a paso lento.

De camino a la casa mi mente divago por los que pudieron ser los momentos más felices con jake causándome un gran dolor, el tan solo pensar que ya no lo voy a poder ver me dolía.

Al llegar a la casa bmo me había preguntado de jake a lo que le respondí secamente que se había ido antes de que me pudiera hacer más preguntas me subí corriendo a mi habitación dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Desde ese día mi vida se había convertido en una rutina, ya no salía de aventuras ni entrenaba, lo único que me dedicaba hacer era lamentarme de mi vida y comer helado mientras jugaba con bmo, siempre que bmo sacaba el tema de jake, cortaba la plática con un buenas noches ,después de casi seis meses ocurrió otra gran perdida.

Me levante a media noche al oír extraños ruidos en el primer piso, me levante torpemente mientras me sobaba los ojos para quitarme el sueño que seguía teniendo.

Al acercarme más al baño pude ver el foco prendida y el típico sonido que hace el agua cuando cae al suelo, me congele al acordarme que solo yo y bmo estábamos en la casa…


	4. un adiós

Al acercarme más al baño pude ver el foco prendida y el típico sonido que hace el agua cuando cae al suelo, me congele al acordarme que solo yo y bmo estábamos en la casa, lentamente y con nerviosismo me adentre en el baño.

Lo primero que vi fue la llave de la dejadera abierta aventando un chorro de agua, busque con la vista a alguien o algo que pudiera haber causado esto, al no encontrar nada me acerque a este tome el banco de madera que estaba alado de la llave y lo inspeccione unos momentos.

Quien sea que lo hubiera hecho debía de estar muy enano para no alcanzar la llave, gire mi mano a unos 360 grados cerrando la lleve y haciendo que ya no saliera agua de la dejadera.

Por último antes de irme le eche un ultimo vistazo a la dejadera, a los pocos minutos pude divisar una maquine de forma rectangular y de un peculiar color gris que soltaba una que otra chispa, tarde un poco en reaccionar al darme cuenta de quién era.

-¡BMO!-grite lleno de pánico mientras rápidamente lo tomaba y lo sacaba del pequeño charco que se había formado alrededor de el, al contacto con él me dio una gran descarga eléctrica que ignore por completo.

En un rápido movimiento tome una de las tantas toallas que había en el baño mientras me salía de este a gran velocidad en dirección a mi cuarto, al llegar lo avente a la cama sintiendo nuevamente mi brazo que se había adormecido por las descargas eléctricas que me había dado.

Al recuperarme lo empecé a secar con la esperanza de que no se hubiera dañado, después de unos minutos de pasarle la toalla ya se había secado completamente, le apreté varias veces al botón rojo para encenderlo sin resultado alguno por cada minutos me desesperaba mas, haciendo que apretara el botan más rápido y más fuerte…

-ya…déjalo… finn – me hablo entre pausada mente-sabes… cuanto tiempo he... vivido.

-no hables, estas bien solo te entro un poco de agua- le dije con pánico en mi vos

-sabes…siempre he querido ser un niño de verdad desde que mi creador me creo… nunca me importo hacer las cosas para que fui hecho… si no quería superar eso no ser otro del monto… y que mejor que morir en el intento… no crees -me dijo tranquilamente haciendo parecer que todo lo que le pasaba era ajeno a él- he vivido 50 años… haciendo lo que mejor hago… para darme cuenta de que tan solo…quería… ser… como… t…u- me dijo con su último aliento de vida.

-¡No! digas eso todavía hay tiempo, si sobrevives te are como yo te lo prometo-le dije entre sollozos

Bmo antes de morir me dedico una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, hasta que los cerró por completo, no pude evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas escaparan de mis ojos humedeciendo mi cada.

Al no soportar mi peso me acosté en la cama mientras abrazaba a bmo como si fuera un peluche, me quede un momento pensando en lo que me había dicho "y que mejor que morir en el intento no lo crees".

-si…si lo creo-susurre para mis adentros mientras empezaba a llorar y le daba terreno al sueño.


	5. solitario

La mañana siguiente me levante temprano y lleve a bmo al dulce reino mientras pensaba en la situación en la que estaba sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Al llegar al castillo de la dulce princesa la pude ver dando vueltas con viernes, un halcón de color blanco y de gran tamaño lo suficiente como para cargar a una persona, ella decía que era la mejor manera de mejorar su relación con el halcón, al verme le dio una orden con la mano a viernes haciendo que este la bajara.

-sí que ocupas finn- me dijo amablemente ya en el suelo mientras miraba a bmo con curiosidad.

-bmo... a muerto-le dije secamente mientras evitaba su mirada

-he-me dijo mientras trataba de entender la situación- ¡QUE!-

-bmo a muerto -le volví a repetir

-pero como…-me dijo apresuradamente – o cierto es una maquina la podemos arreglar-

-no… no la vamos arreglar-le dije, su muerta había sido decisión suya y yo quien era para juzgarla.

-¡QUE!-dijo –finn lo debemos de arreglar-

-no su decisión fue morir y la vamos a respetar-le dije seriamente-bueno vine a pedirte si lo podías enterrar con jake-

La dulce princesa me miro un poco extrañada, como si todavía no comprendiera lo que le hubiera dicho, a los pocos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

-va a tardar unos días-me dijo

- está bien –le dije mientras le daba la espalda listo para irme, no tenía ganas de entablar una plática.

-necesito a bmo –me dijo –ya sabes para hacer el ataúd-

-he… si –le dije mientras le daba lentamente a Bmo., quería pasar más tiempo con él, aun que estuviera muerto.

A paso lento me aleje del castillo en dirección a la casa del árbol, me detuve al pasar por la tumba de jake.

Era la primera vez que venía desde el funeral, la tumba ya estaba terminada tenía una gran estatua de jake en una posición de ataque, real mente era increíble, me acerque a esta y le deje un gran ramo de flores de color azul y una bolsita de hierba para perros, después de un rato me fui de la tumba.

Después de 1 hora de caminata llegue a la casa del árbol, abrí lentamente la puerta para encontrarme con la realidad una realidad muy solitaria y vacía.

La casa estaba medio alumbrada por la luz del sol que cada vez desaparecía, todavía faltaba unas cuantas horas para que anocheciera, camine arrastrando los pies hacia el sillón no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

El sillón era de un color rojo, lo habíamos al querido hace unos años en una oferta de ganso ma nso , la oferta era algo curiosa consistía en que si te comprabas una silla te llevabas un sillón gratis, jake no pude dejar esta oferta así que lo compro, el sillón era muy cómodo al igual que la silla.

El silencio era insoportable y doloroso, golpe la mesita de madera que estaba delante mío, como pude perder todo en menos de un año, glob estaba en mi contra.

Me acosté en el sillón mientras empezaba a recorrer con la vista la habitación, todo se encontraba empolvoro a un que sea difícil de creer jake era quien siempre limpiaba la casa, al ya no aguantar el dolor empecé a llorar como nunca a los pocos minutos el sueño me empezó a entrar haciendo que me quedara dormido.

xxxxxxxxxx

Abrí lentamente los ojos al oír unos ruidos en el segundo piso, rápidamente me pare y camine lentamente a las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no alertar al intruso, al llegar a las escaleras agudice mis oídos pudiendo escuchar unas grandes y pesadas pisadas.

Subí lentamente las escaleras al ver como la luz del cuarto se prendía, mire un poco extrañado el cuarto, que clase de ladrón o asesino prendía la luz.

Pude divisar un gran cuerpo de color gris que buscaba entre mis pertenencias y las de jake muy apresuradamente como si alguien lo estuviera asechando.

Cuidadosamente empecé a caminar hacia él, la mejor opción era atacarlo de espaldas, sería un problema si se diera cuenta de mí.

-track- ice rechinar el suelo, al pisar un pedazo de madera que sobresalía del suelo, rápidamente el monstruoso ser puso su atención en mí.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hola como están? , Les gusto el capitulo?, No les gusto? Dejen un reviews de su opinión del capítulo para poder mejorar los capítulos. Unos cuantos miles (ni en tus sueños) me an estado preguntando que cual pareja va haber en esta historia.

Bueno va a haber marcelinexfinn y fionaxfinn o eso voy a intentar ya que no soy muy bueno con esas cosas del amor.


	6. intento de asesinato

-track- ice rechinar el suelo, al pisar un pedazo de madera que sobresalía del suelo, rápidamente el monstruoso ser puso su atención en mí.

Se dio la vuelta dejando que la luz de la luna lo iluminada, era enorme tenía unos grandes colmillos que sobre salían de su boca, y un gran cuerpo tosco sin duda alguna era un ogro, pero que hacia un ogro en su casa o mejor dicho como entro un ser de esas dimensiones en el cuarto sin destruir media casa.

Le eche una mirada a la ventana para ver si no estaba destruida, sorprendiéndome que siguiera igual a como la deje, rápidamente pose nuevamente mi vista al ogro, que solo se limitaba a verme mientras sostenía con fuerza su mazo.

-¿finn…humano?-hablo torpemente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, había oído que los ogros que se encontraban en los alrededores no eran muy sociables y muy territoriales, a lo que me lleva a la pregunta ¿qué hace aquí?.

-si-le conteste mientras pensaba en la razón que lo obligo a abandonar su territorio.

De un momento a otro el ogro desapareció dejando en su lugar un humo de color morado, quede muy sorprendido como era que un ogro se podía teletransportar, a los pocos segundos sentí una gran briza a mis espaldas.

-no puede ser, no hay tiempo -pensé mientras rápidamente movía mi brazo izquierdo y lo ponía en mi espalda como si me estuvieran haciendo una lleve de lucha, de mi brazo o mejor dicho pulsera de color verde salió algo verdoso que en cuestión de segundos tomo la forma de un gran escuro hecho totalmente de plantas que tenia lo largo de mi espina dorsal y lo grueso de una puerta.

A los pocos segundos sentí un gran golpe que me mando volando hacia la ventana en un rápido movimiento moví mi brazo hacia mi pecho y escondí la cara en el escuro, salí volando por la ventando quedando suspendido en el aire unos momentos junto a pedazos de madera y cristal.

Antes de tocar el suelo mi brazalete me envolvió en una bola, que por dentro estaba hecha de ojos para amortiguar la caída y por fuera ramas de gran tamaño.

Después de unos minutos las ramas y hojas se empezaron a meter en mi brazalete de hierba que siempre me sorprendía-vaya maldición- pensé

Pose mi mirada en donde debería de estar mi ventana para encontrándome con un gran hoyo, sí que me hubiera hecho daño si no hubiera bloqueado el ataque.

-yo… matar finn-me dijo el ogro mientras levantaba su mazo, listo para lanzármelo.

-¿por qué?-le pregunte mientras me ponía en posición de defensa.

-no…deber….decir-me dijo mientras me lanzaba su gran mazo.

Lo esquive fácilmente haciendo mi espalda hacia tras sin mover los pies, al pasar por mi cara se movió bruscamente mi cabello y gorro por el viento, sentí una gran brisa atrás mío y sin pensarlo dos veces nuevamente transforme mi brazalete en un escuro.

El ogro se había teletrasportado atrás mío para interceptar el mazo con las dos manos, lo elevo un poco para finalmente bajarlo haciendo que se estrellada con mi escuro, tenia tal fuerza que hiso que el suelo se cuarteada.

Sentí como si mi brazo se hubiera roto y ni hablar de mi espalda, con mi brazo bueno le di un gran puñetazo en la cara, baje mi brazo y nuevamente lo subí para darle otro gran sin resultado ya que se teletransportor en el trayecto de este dejándolo suspendido el aire.

-vaya-era verdad que ese ogro era increíble no le bastaba con poder teletransportarse si no también coordinaba muy bien sus ataques pero todavía era un novato, lo subestime mucho al no conocer sus habilidades.

Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro, el siguiente ataque sería muy peligroso y terminaría todo, abrí los ojos mientras estiraba mi dolido brazo en donde se encontraba mi pulsera esta se estiro hacia mi palma y se izo una bola que cubrió completamente mi mano.

Al estar listo, pose nuevamente mi mirada en el ogro que se encontraba delante mío a unos pocos metros mirándome fijamente esperando cualquier error para terminar con mi vida, pero como había dicho era tan solo un novata que se dejaba llevar por su fuerza.

Di un paso adelante simulando un error que el ogro lo capto y lo trato de aprovechar teletransportandose delante de mí sosteniendo su mazo con las dos manos levantándolo rápidamente, antes de que lo pudiera bajar le di un golpe con mi palma en la frente.

Este se quedo inmóvil unos momentos, hasta que cayó al suelo y de la frente en donde tenía una bola de color verde le salían unas ramas que lo empezaban a envolver hasta dejarlo como un burrito nada más que él era la carne.

-y entonces ¿por qué me tratas de matar?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en su enorme panza.

-yo…no…poder…decir-me dijo con dificultar mientras trataba de romper las ramas que lo aprisionaban-destruir…mí…hogar…si...decir-

Tarde unos minutos en analizar la información, así que alguien lo envió a matarme y además lo amenazo, quien podría ser- bueno eso no importa-pensé mientras se me escapaba un sonrisa, ya tenía un plan para sacarle toda la información.

-tal vez si me digieras quien es te pudiera ayudar-le dije amablemente mientras me hacia una idea de quién era el culpable.

-soltar…y…decir-me dijo

-jejeje buen intento pero no-le dije con cansancio mi brazo y espalda ya me estaban fatigando-primero dime quien te envió y luego te suelto-

-hombre…rosa… -me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de recordar-llamar…llamar-

-si-lo alenté a que terminada su frase, estaba un poco inquieto por lo de rosa, la única persona que conocía de color rosa era la dulce princesa, pero no tenía sentido además que era mujer y no hombre


	7. visitas no deseadas

-hombre…rosa… -me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de recordar-llamar…llamar-

-si-lo alenté a que terminada su frase, estaba un poco inquieto por lo de rosa, la única persona que conocía de color rosa era la dulce princesa, pero no tenía sentido además que era mujer y no hombre.

-llamar…gum…-se detuvo en seco, mientras su cara se ponía blanca para a los pocos segundos pasar lentamente a morada, sus ojos parecían salirse de su órbita ocular.

Rápidamente pensé que mi espada maldita estaba poniendo mucha presión, haciéndola volver a su estado original, que era un brazalete.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que seguía en el mismo estado, después de quitarle la espada de hierba se llevo las manos al cuello en signo de ahogamiento, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos el ogro dejo de dar lucha mientras bajaba sus manos lentamente.

Me agache para poder tomar su mano, le trate de leer el pulso para darme cuenta…que estaba muerto, me separe lentamente de él mientras me le quedaba mirando.

Desvié la vista al sentir la misma impotencia que con jake y bmo, mientras hechos se estaban muriendo yo solo me les quede viendo sin poder hacer nada, era tan inútil.

Solté un suspiro mientras me encaminaba a la casa del árbol a paso lento, al llegar rápidamente me subí a mi cuarto, pudiendo ver el desastre que había hecho la pelea.

Me senté en la cama mientras observaba él estrago que había hecho la pelea, parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán-luego lo arreglo-pensé mientras volteaba a mi pierna izquierda en donde había sentido un pequeño dolor.

El dolor era causado por un pequeño cristal que se me había enterado en la piel al atravesar la ventana, lentamente me lo quite para amortiguar el dolor causando que saliera un poco de sangre manchando un poco del suelo.

Con una camisa que estaba a lado mío me limpie la sangre llenándola con ese liquido vital, era sorprendente como emanaba tanta sangre de una cortada tan pequeña, cerré lentamente los ojos por el cansancio que me había dejado la pelea.

Inmediatamente varias imágenes empezaron a bombardear mi mente en las cuales se encontraban las de jake y bmo, tome mis rodillas con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio.

-finn…estas bien-me dijo una voz en un tono de preocupación.


	8. una aventura?

Levante mi vista para encontrarme con más ni menos que Marceline la reina vampiro que ya llevaba un año de desaparecida.

-si…solo estoy un poco cansado-le dije mientras me quitaba las lágrimas-y a que se debe tu visita-

-solo quería visitarte-me dijo mientras volaba a mi alrededor-oye…lo siento por lo de jake y bmo-

-he…gracias-le dije sorprendido, no subía que podía poner una cara tan seria.

-o ya que me acuerdo no te di nada en tu cumpleaños-me dijo con alegría mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una flauta –toma cuídala bien me costó mucho trabajo conseguirla-

-si…gracias-le dije mientras alzaba mi mano para tomarla mientras la almiaraba, era de plata con detalles de oro, era muy hermosa.

-tienes algunas fresas-me dijo apenada mientras se tocaba la panza en signo de hambre.

-creo que si- le dije un poco dudoso, mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba a las escaleras, bajándolas de un salto.

Al llegar a este, lo abrí rápidamente mientras buscaba entre la comida las fresas, la mayoría de la comida estaba podrida y una que otra empezaba a tomar el color verdoso avisando que ya estaba cercana su fecha de caducidad.

-aquí están-dije mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de fresas, era sorpréndete que no estuvieran podridas-¿en plato o así?-

-así –me contesto

-aquí tienes-le dije mientras se las lanzaba

-gracias-me agradeció, mientras sacaba una de las tantas que había y le encajaba sus brillantes y filosos colmillos para después de unos segundos absorber el color rojo de estas y dejarla toda descolorida y marchita.

-y ya me vas a contar el ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir siquiera un adiós?-le dije mientras fruncía el seño y me sentaba en la sillón del comedor

-a no me digas que estas enojado-me dijo mientras dejaba una fresa sin color en la mesa y sacaba otra.

-Marceline no te fuiste un día ni dos o una semana fue un año-le dije mientras remarcaba la última palabra-nos tenias muy preocupados, pensamos que te habían secuestrado o peor a un que estabas muerta te tratamos de buscarte hasta intentamos buscarte en la nochesfera que por cierto no funcionaban los portales-

-o vamos finn no es que fuera mi culpa-me dijo-mi padre se enfermo y tuve que cuidar la nochosfera y cerro los portales por miedo de que algún enemigo lo atacara-

-entonces me estás diciendo que un año se enfermo-le dije un poco mas enojado

-finn somos vampiros, casi no nos enfermamos y cuando lo hacemos tardamos mucho en recuperarnos- me dijo mientras dejaba las fresas y se ponía más seria.

-esa es tu excusa-le dije seriamente

-sabes que… yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie-me dijo totalmente enojada mientras se paraba de la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta decidirá en irse-y mucho menos a mocosos que no lo entienden-

Me toque levemente el pecho al sentir un pequeño dolor, todo era mi culpa ella ya me había explicado todo y yo seguía de cortante, todo por desquitarme con ella por todo lo que me había pasado.

Rápidamente me pare del sillón, y con un rápido movimiento la tome de la mano evitando que avanzara.

-lo siento- me disculpe mientras la miraba a los ojos –se que no fue tu culpa-

Marceline se me quedo viendo todavía con el seño fruncido para suavizarlo a los pocos segundos.

-está bien-me dijo- creo que hubiera hecho yo lo mismo-

-y ahora que-le dije aburrido mientras volvía al sillón-para que viniste Marceline-

-ya te dije solo quería visitarte-me dijo

-vamos Marceline sé que me estas mintiendo- le dije mientras bostezaba, sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de mi.

-jejeje-rio nerviosamente-quería invitarte a una aventura pero creo que no puedes-

-he…¿qué clase de aventura?-le pregunte

-una de acción, peligro y emoción-me dijo mientras se le formaba una aterradora sonrisa-y que dices… bienes-

-he…-lo pensé unos momentos, su oferta era muy tentadora-si pero tiene que ser mañana-

-está bien –me dijo alegre, mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un papel muy arrugado y amarillento-bueno deja te explico un poco el plan-

-¿plan?-dije sorprendido, desde cuando se necesitaba un plan para una aventura y desde cuando Marceline hacia planes-Marceline que me ocultas-

-si…-me dijo un poco nerviosa mientras desviaba su vista-bueno está bien, no es una aventura cualquiera, a donde vamos a ir es una cueva muy peligrosa, cuentan las leyendas que uno de los siete grandes magos escondió un grimorio hay y que está protegido por un poderoso dragón-

-ho…que es esa cosa-le dije refiriéndome al arrugado papel que tenia

-un mapa en donde viene la ubicación de la cueva-me dijo mientras lo ponía en la mesa, y señalaba el lugar-dicen que todos los que entran nunca salen-

-y de donde lo sacaste-le dije mientras la miraba con sospechas

-de un súbdito de mi padre…-me dijo mientras desviaba la vista y jugaba con su cabello-bueno ya se lo robe a mi padre-

-de tu padre he-le dije mientras bostezaba, todo lo que salía de el terminaba trayéndome una gran mala suerte

-bueno entonces vengo mañana por ti –me dijo mientras metía el mapa en su bolsillo y se dirigía a la puerta.

-si..Adiós- me despedí

- adiós-me dijo mientras me daba la espalda y se iba volando en dirección a su casa.

Después de unos minutos cerré la puerta, y me dirigí a mi cuarto, al llegar me avente a la cama estaba muy cansado.

-uno de… los sietes grandes-pensé mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hola jejeje gracias por todos los reviews de verdad me alegraron la semana y sin más que decir hasta el próximo fanfinc.


	9. El comienzo

Abrí los ojos, al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol, me tape los ojos con la mano derecha, mientras me levantaba lentamente, al ya poder soportar la luz, me quite la mano de los ojos, y me encamine al baño para bañarme.

Después de salir del baño me vestí con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga corta de color azul, voltea al closet o lo que quedaba de él, ya que por la pelea de anoche se había destruido una gran parte de este, dejando a la vista su contenido, el cual era unos cuantos shorts de color azul y unas camisas del mismo color, antes sin duda alguna me los había puesto pero ahora solo me daba tristeza verlos, tantas aventuras había tenido con ellos y todas habían sido con Jake.

Después de dar un suspiro, me encamine hacia las escaleras y por siguiente bajo por estas mientras pensaba en que iba a comer, no había mucho que elegir y por lo que vi ayer, la mayoría de la comida que ocupaba refrigeración estaba echadas a perder, dejándome solo con la opción de comer huevos.

Al llegar a la cocina tome una cazuela y la puse a calentar mientras tomaba unos cuantos huevos y los rompía para luego derramar su contenido en un plato hondo, al ver que ya estaba caliente la cazuela le vertí el huevo y espere a que se cociera, rápidamente el olor a huevo inundo la casa.

Al estar listo, puse la mitad del huevo en un plato y lo puse en la mesa mientras que con la otra mitad, lo puse en un molde con tapa y lo metí en mi mochila la cual estaba en la sala, mas al rato tendría hambre y ya de paso acomode todas las cosas que posiblemente iba necesitar, después de acomodar todo en mi mochila me dedique a comer el huevo.

Por una extraña razón siempre me quedaba el huevo desabrido, tal vez no le echaba la suficiente sal o tal vez no sabía cocinar, solté un suspiro mientras le daba el ultimo bocado al plato.

Al terminar de comer, tome mi plato y lo lleve al fregador, al estar cerca del refrigerador tome un bote de jugo de naranja y le di un gran trago, al sentirme satisfecho lo volví a meter al refrigerador.

Después de haber metido el jugo en el refrigerador, me senté en el sillón, si estaba en lo cierto Marceline tardaría un poco en llegar.

Me mantuve viendo la pared un buen rato tratando de hacerme el fuerte, lo cual me destrozaba internamente, todo se sentía tan tranquilo, tan solo, extrañaba tanto a jake y sus chistes, sus risas, su pelaje y sobre todo su voz, me dolía tanto saber que ya no lo podía ver ni oír, dolía tanto.

Al sentir como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis cachetes, rápidamente me las quita con mi mano derecha, no quería llorar, hacía que me sintiera débil y estúpido.

Solté un bostezo al sentir presente el sueño, rápidamente me acosté en el sillón, el cual al no estar de mi tamaño dejo mis pies al aire, pose mi mirada en el techo de madera quedándome hipnotizado por este, quería olvidar lo más rápido posible esos horribles sentimientos que ya llevaban un tiempo agobiándome y destruyéndome, después de unos pocos minutos las preguntas se empezaron hacer presentes.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía la casa del árbol?, ¿Quién la había construido?, ya me quedaba claro que la casa anteriormente era de Marceline pero ¿Quienes habían sido los dueños anteriormente a ella?, me quede un tiempo meditando en las preguntas, para que después de un rato siguiera sin encontrar una respuesta coherente.

Me era muy intrigante saber que pasado ocultaba la casa o que había tenido que soportar para estar aquí, pero lo único que podía hacer por la falta de información era elevar mi imaginación e imaginar miles de historias de cómo había sido construido.

Me saco de mis pensamientos un olor muy familiar, el cual era a fresas y manzanas, por fin había llegado, de un salto me pare del sillón y empecé a buscarla con la vista, al no encontrarla empecé a deducir que se estaba escondiendo para darme un susto, me sorprendía un poco que aun lo siguiera intentando sabiendo que eso ya no funcionaba con migo, no tenía ganas de jugar a las escondidas con ella así que empecé a olfatear el olor a fresas hasta donde provenía.

El olor el cual no estaba muy lejos, me había llevado hasta la sala para ser más específicos a la mesa en la cual comúnmente jugaba con Jake y Bmo antes de que murieran, aun que no había nadie, estaba seguro que se encontraba hay.

-déjate ver Marceline-le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-amargado-me dijo, mientras al instante se dejaba ver- estás listo-

-claro-le dije sin mucho ánimo, mientras caminaba a la sala y tomaba mis cosas- y cuál es el plan-

-plan… conseguir el gremario a toda costa- me dijo decidida y alegre, mientras me seguía.

-si lo pones así, está bien-le dije con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la casa y la observaba, se veía tan hermosa y llena de vida, en parte sentía una gran admiración por ella, por el simple hecho de seguir tan alegre y llena de vida a pesar de ser una no muerta y tener mil años, era tan…tan… típico de ella-en que dirección -

-por el norte, hacia el bosque maldito- me dijo mientras se ponía delante de mí para guiarme en el viaje.


End file.
